1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mortar spreading apparatus, in particular, a mortar spreading apparatus used for the laying of bricks.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, for laying bricks in primarily horizontal rows, which constitute a wall or the like, it is necessary to pour the mortar on a row of bricks in a position which is normally tiring for the operator, and furthermore it results in a lengthy operation which affects the cost of the structure.